A Heart Full Of Love
by crowof2008
Summary: After saving Marius from her father and his gang, Eponine is face with a fate that she never thought possible. Only with the help with the leader of the revolution will Eponine finally realize what it is to love and be loved.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
"I'm gonna scream. I'm gonna warn them here." Eponine yelled knowing the consequences of screaming would cause her.

"One little scream and you'll regret it for a year." Her father Thenardier threatened.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed warning everyone that was around that there was danger.

"Make for the sewers, go underground! Leave her to me, don't wait around. You wait my girl, you'll rue this night. I'll make you scream, you'll scream all right." Thenardier said with a sinister voice, enough to scare Eponine to the core.

Later that night knowing that she had to get out of the rain Eponine knew that her only hope was to go home. She knew the risks and hope that her brother Gaveroche would be there. Once she returned home Thenardier was there waiting and got his revenge on Eponine with the rest of his gang once she opened the door.

Once they were done with the beating and kicking, Thenardier took his infected knife and stabbed Eponine with it in her abdomen. "Let's leave her here to rot." Thenardier said knowing that his daughter would surely die by the knife womb or the beating that he and his gang inflicted on her.

Knowing that if she stayed she would surely die Eponine with the last of her strength forced herself to get up and walked for as long as she could until she collapsed. Only moments later Gaveroche came up and saw her. "Eponine!" he cried out in horror of the scene that was before him.

"Gavroche…" Eponine said in a weak voice. Gaveroche knew that the only way for Eponine to live was to get his friends from Les Amis de Café l'ABC. But more importantly his doctor friend Joly. Knowing that time was of the essence Gaveroche ran all the way to the Café tears staining his face. "Joly." Gaveroche called out his voice stopping the speech that Enjolras the leader was giving. Everyone in the Café stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. Both Enjolras and Joly ran to Gavroche's aid and once they knew that he was not in any danger and that the blood on his cloths weren't his Enjolras asked, "Whose blood is that on your cloths Gavroche?"

"My sister's please you have to help me. I will take you to her. Just please save her." Gavroche said with urgency.

"Joly, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac lets go." Enjolras said knowing that time was of the essence.

Only moments later they arrived to where Eponine was. "Holy shit is that…" Combeferre said not wanting to finish his sentence.

"I think it is." Courfeyrac said not wanting to believe that it was their friend Eponine.

Both Joly and Enjolras knelt down beside Eponine while Combeferre held on to a sobbing Gavroche. Before anyone knew it Eponine woke up and grabbed hold of Enjolras's hand. "P…please pro…protect m…my b…brother." Eponine almost choked out.

"Shh we all will protect both of you. Just hold on." With one swoop Enjolras lifted Eponine bridal style and said. "My place is closer. Will that be a good place to clean her up and look her over?"

"Yes that will be fine Enjolras." Joly said knowing that since it was closer that Enjolras's place was the best place to help heal Eponine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
After cleaning Eponine up and sewing up her wombs Joly knew that she wasn't out of the woods yet. After he tucked her into Enjolras's bed he ventured out of the room and was greeted by a sobbing Gavroche. "She can't leave me Enjolras. She promised me that she would never leave me."

"It'll be ok Gavroche." Combeferre said knowing that Enjolras was out of his comforts zone.

"P…Please Joly s…save her. S…she's all I h…have l…left." Gavroche sobbed into Combeferre's vest.

"I have done all that I can do young Gavroche. The rest is up to her and God. If it's alright with you Enjolras I would like to stay until she awakens." Joly said trying to hide his concern for Gavroche's sake.

"That'll be fine. I'll be in my study. You can take the couch to catch some sleep. Gavroche why don't you stay with Eponine and get some rest. Come and get us when she awakens." Enjolras instructed.

"And what of us Enjolras?" Combeferre asked talking about him and Courfeyrac.

"Well you two can either help me or stay out here with Joly." Enjolras said hiding his concern of Eponine.

Once he was alone Enjolras started working on his speech for the rebellion. General Lemarque was greatly ill and fading fast. He won't last a week so others have said. However every time he tried to concentrate on his speech his mind kept going to that of Eponine. 'What in the world happened to her? Why would she take a beating and not fight back? Who would do this to her?' All these questions and more raced through Enjolras's mind. But what really stuck out was 'Why can't I stop thinking about her?'

"You ok Enjolras?" Courfeyrac asked with concern over his friend.

"I'm ok Courfeyrac. Just got a lot on my mind. That's all." Enjolras said not letting it slip that all he could think about was Eponine.

"If you say so." Courfeyrac said knowing very well that the revolutionary leader was hiding something and he knew just what it was. "I just thought standing here watching you attempt to write your speech, that something was on your mind. Maybe Eponine. Well that would be my guess."

"What are you insane? I mean everyone knows that number one she's in love with Pontmercy, and two I don't have time to think about anything other than the revolution."

"If you say so."

"Look Courfeyrac…"

"No you look Enjolras. I know that something is on your mind and I know that it isn't the revolution. And yes we all know that Eponine is in love with Marius but so what. That doesn't change the fact that maybe, just maybe you might have feelings for her. And you can hide behind your revolution all you want, the feelings won't go away. They will just fester until you explode like a volcano. And when you do who do you want to be there to see you? Every one of our friends or do you want to talk to just me?"

"Look I appreciate your concern but I think I can handle it." Enjolras said not really thinking that he would explode like a volcano.

"Oh come on Enjolras…"

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" They heard a women scream.

"What the?" Courfeyrac asked as he and Enjolras ran from the study to Enjolras's room where Eponine was thrashing in the bed. "What's going on?" Courfeyrac asked worried about the scene that was before him.

"She just started thrashing around." Joly said. "I think she's having a nightmare by the looks of it. We've tried everything and she won't stop."

"She usually stops when I gently touch her shoulder but she won't stop this time. I've never seen her this bad before…"

"No…stop…father I'm sorry. No…no…stop please…" Eponine called out the trashing becoming more intense.

Not knowing what else to do Enjolras walked cautiously over to Eponine knowing that if continued thrashing around like this then she will hurt herself even more than she was already. "Enjolras if you can hold her down and I'll tie her down. I don't want her to tear the stitches and…" Joly explained and then the whole room went quiet just as Enjolras touched Eponine on the shoulder. "Or you can just do that."

"You did it Enjolras." Gavroche said with a grin on his young face. And just like that he hugged Enjolras careful not to wake up Eponine.

"Well I guess the only way for Eponine not to thrash around is for Enjolras to never stop touching her." Courfeyrac said with a hint of humor in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Enjolras.

"Everyone out I need to check to see if she tore her stitches. Enjolras you can assist me seeing as you can't stop touching her for if you do she'll start thrashing again." Joly explained getting his medical bag.

"Oh come on we don't know that." But as soon as Enjolras took his hand off of Eponine she began to slowly thrash around again. Enjolras quickly placed his hand back on Eponine and just like that she calmed down.

"Well that answer's that question." Combeferre said with amusement on his face.

"Everyone out." Joly instructed, once everyone was out he pulled down the covers off of Eponine and checked the stitches. "Well it looks like there's no damage. But to ensure that there's no more thrashing please don't take your hand off of her. If it's alright with you I'll stay until she awakens and keep an eye on Gavroche for you. I think that Combeferre and Courfeyrac will go home and just leave the two of us."

"Ok." Enjolras said his mind racing with thoughts of none other than Eponine.

"You alright Enjolras? You seem distracted." Joly asked knowing that something was on the revolutionary leader's mind.

"What? Oh nothing it's just… well why is she so calm when I touch her but when you or Gavroche touch her she thrashes around?" Enjolras asked the confusion written all over his face.

"I can't answer that Enjolras. Maybe there's a higher power at work here." Joly said knowing that he wasn't easing the leaders mind.

"A high power? Really that's all you got for me?" Enjolras asked now more confused then ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
It's been three days since Eponine was attacked by her father and his gang in order to save Marius. It was also three days ago that Enjolras along with Joly, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac found her bloodied and unconscious in an ally not too far away from Enjolras's place. Enjolras also learned that it was only with his touch that Eponine wouldn't thrash around in her sleep. So for the past three days Eponine has been sleeping soundly with Enjolras right next to her and watching over her.

"W…what's going on?" Eponine asked as she opened her eyes to see Enjolras sleeping right next to her, his arm around her shoulders in a protective way.

"Ah your finally awake." Joly said in a low voice careful not to awaken Enjolras.

"Joly? Um where am I?" Eponine asked as she looked around the room.

"Well your at Enjolras's place recovering from a brutal attack I gather from your injuries. How are you feeling?"

"To tell you the truth I feel stupid. I should have known better but I disobeyed anyway. And what did that get me?" Eponine said tears forming in her eyes.

"Who did you disobey?" Enjolras asked his blue eyes opened. When Eponine turned to look at Enjolras her heart skipped a beat. When she didn't answer Enjolras grew concern and asked, "You ok Eponine? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I apologize Enjolras its just…"

"Just what?"

"I never knew your eyes were such a pretty shade of blue." Eponine said a blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Oh… well… um… thank you." Enjolras replied his cheeks now blushing as well.

"Can I get up and go to the streets? There are people who are counting on me and I don't want to disappoint them." Eponine pleaded hoping that her efforts weren't in vain.

"As long as we're with you I don't see why not." Joly said with humor of the scene between Eponine and Enjolras unfolding.

"Thank you so much Joly. Um… I'll need some cloths." Eponine's cheeks were now beat red.

"You can use some of mine if you wish." Enjolras said getting up off the bed and into his closet. There he pulled out a pair of pants and a white shirt for Eponine to wear. And then he said, "I'll leave you to get dress Eponine." And then he closed the door leaving Eponine and Joly alone.

"Is he ok?" Eponine asked with concern.

"He'll be fine. Let's get you dressed." And with that Joly helped Eponine get dressed in the cloths that Enjolras had provided for her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once dress and fed Eponine along with Gavroche, Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Joly, and Grantaire they set off to go to the streets. Once on the streets all of the lower class citizens were either begging or steeling money to survive.

"I can't believe that it's gotten this bad." Enjolras said with despair.

"How long since you've been out on the streets?" Eponine asked.

"To long by the looks of it." Enjolras said.

"Look Enjolras and the rest of you revolutionaries you all talk the talk but when your on the streets you need to walk the walk." Eponine said as she took some money out of Enjolras's pocket. "See." She said as she showed them the money.

"Really Eponine?" Enjolras said with humor in his voice.

"Just watch will ya." And just like that Eponine walked up to a women to be about in her early thirties and gave her some of the money that she took from Enjolras. They all then saw the women hug Eponine and tell her something. "Gavroche come here." Eponine called over a hint of panic in her voice.

"Coming Eponine." Gavroche said running to his sister with great speed.

"What do you suppose is the matter?" Grantaire asked taking a swig of his wine.

"I don't know I just hope that all is well." Enjolras said knowing that something was wrong.

"Hey Enjolras do you like Eponine?" Joly asked trying to change the subject.

Before he could answer Eponine came up with fear in her eyes. "You guys follow Gavroche. He will explain everything. I'll lead them away from you. GO NOW!" and with that Eponine was gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she was on the bridge Eponine looked around to see if her friends and brother were there yet. Since they weren't she began to worry. Just then a hand clamped down on her mouth. "Hello hussy." Thenardier said in a sinister voice. Eponine tried to hold back her tears but her fear was getting the best of her emotions. "Are you crying my dear daughter?" He laughed.

After he let go of Eponine's mouth, she screamed as loud as she could. Luckily for her, her friends were not that far away. "Eponine!" She heard Enjolras call out to her.

"Oh no you don't dear daughter. This time you will die a watery death." With the help from Brujon and Babel, the three of them lifted Eponine up over the ledge of the bridge and flung her in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Enjolras cried out and he ran to the edge of the bridge and jumped in after Eponine.

"You guys keep them busy until Javert arrives. I'll go around and help Enjolras out." Joly said as he ran around the bridge to help Enjolras out.

And just like that a fight occurred. The Revolutionaries and the Thenardier gang fighting it out. "What's going on over here?" Javert asked as he came upon the scene.

"These men attacked us." Combeferre said thinking up a quick lie to tell Javert.

"Arrest these men." Javert said to his fellow officers who ran to catch all of the Thenardier gang members. And Javert then followed his men. His goal to finally bring in Thenardier once and for all.

"Where's Eponine?" A scared Gavroche asked as he looked over the ledge of the bridge. "I don't see Enjolras or my sister anywhere. Where can they be?"

"Come on guys to where Joly is." Courfeyrac said as Combeferre lifted Gavroche up onto his shoulders.

The group ran to where Joly was and there before them was Enjolras coughing up water while Joly was doing all in his power to get Eponine breathing again. Then a thought came to him. "I hope this works." Joly then began compressions on Eponine's ribcage and tried breathing into her lungs. And after 2 minutes of doing this Eponine gasped for air and then started to cough up water.

"You did it Joly." Grantaire said with much relief. He along with everyone there had their confirmation that Enjolras did indeed have feelings for Eponine.

Enjolras was without words. After he saw Eponine get flung into the river he thought that, that was it. She was a goner. He prayed for the first time in a long time that she would live and was glad that Joly was able to save her. Enjolras looked at Joly and with a genuine smile he said, "Thank you for not giving up on her, Joly."

Joly looked at Enjolras with disbelief and then a look of compassion came across his face and he replied, "It was my pleasure, Enjolras. Let's get her to your place. We need to get both of you warmed up and I need to look at her stitches."

"I've got her Enjolras." Courfeyrac said as he took off his jacket and placed it around Eponine's shoulders. Then carefully lifted her up bridal style. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
"AAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO" Eponine sneezed shivering underneath the covers.

"Yep you got yourself a cold my dear Eponine. Your stitches are holding on really well. Its bed rest for you. And as for you Enjolras the hero of the day. You seem to be ok but I suggest that you get some rest just in case. We don't need our fearless leader getting sick on us now do we?"

"Alright Joly. I'll stay here. And get some rest." Enjolras said as he got into the bed alongside of Eponine, making Eponine blush slightly. This didn't go unnoticed by either Joly or Enjolras.

"I'll leave you two to get some rest." And with that Joly left. Leaving Enjolras and Eponine alone.

"Um thank you for saving my life Enjolras. I don't know why you did it but I'm grateful that you did.

"Do you really think so little of yourself Eponine?" Enjolras said trying to understand why Eponine didn't see herself as clearly as he saw her.

"Well I'll never be as pretty as Cosette." Eponine almost cried out.

"Who's Cosette?"

"The only one who has won the heart of Marius. That's why my father wants me dead. I spoiled his plan to rob Cosette and her father blind. But Marius was still there and I couldn't let him get hurt. So I screamed and as loud as I could warning Marius and Cosette's father that danger was near. But you know the craziest part?"

"What's that?"

"He doesn't even know that it was me that saved him. He doesn't realize that I put my life on the line for him. Well good riddance, I don't need him. Right? I mean I am better off without him?" Eponine cried almost pleading for Enjolras to make her feel better.

"I think your right."

"About what?"

"That you are better off without him. I think that anyone who doesn't see your worth isn't worth your time."

"Enjolras?"

"Yes Eponine?"

"Could you hold me? I…I'm still rather cold and I… I'm afraid to be alone right now. I don't want to make you uncomfortable but I…"

"Eponine it's ok. Come here."

Eponine maneuvered her body to where her head was resting on Enjolras's chest, her arm hugging his torso. She could hear Enjolras breathing and it calmed her and gave her a sense of peace. "Enjolras."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for well for everything."

"The pleasure is all mine Eponine. And I want you to know that no matter what, you will always have me. By your side. I'll always be there for you."

Right before Eponine fell asleep she quietly said, "Enjolras, I think I'm falling in love with you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the other side of the door Joly had just come out of the room.

"So how's my sister?" Gavroche asked with great concern.

"She's a lucky women your sister. She will be just fine. And by what I just witnessed I think that our fearless leader will be more than ok. As soon as he admits that he has feelings for Eponine and she for him. I think that those two will be more than ok." Joly explained as he took a seat right next to Grantaire who was drinking his bottle.

"Do you really think that he has fallen in love with Eponine?" Grantaire asked.

"It's pretty obvious I mean he jump off the bridge to save her. But do you think that Eponine will fall in love with Enjolras? I mean she is in love with Marius, isn't she?" Combeferre asked hoping that his friend won't get his heart broken.

"Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that." Courfeyrac said as he opened the door to Enjolras's room.

"Why do you say that?" Combeferre asked.

"Well let's just say that Eponine is asleep on our dear leader's chest. And they both seem so peaceful as they sleep." Courfeyrac said with a grin on his face.

"Really?" Grantaire asked with shock. And with that all five of them were at the door shocked at the scene that was before them.

"Well I'll be." Joly said seeing yet not really believing what his eyes were seeing.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Combeferre said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be at this hour?" Joly asked while Grantaire opened the door to reveal Marius in a state of worry and concern.

"Marius what are you doing here this late?" Grantaire asked while taking a swig of his drink.

"I need Enjolras's help. I can't find Eponine. I've been looking for her for the past three days, and then today while I was in the market, I thought I saw her but she was running away from her father. But then again, I couldn't be sure that it was her or not. If Enjolras is not here can you guys help me find her? I'm really worried about her. I mean what if she's hurt and…"

"Whoa mon ami calm down. We know where Eponine and Enjolras is. Now quietly open the door to the bedroom and your answers will be answered." Combeferre said with humor in his voice.

Marius did as he was told and there on the bed was Enjolras and Eponine fast asleep. Eponine's head asleep on Enjolras's chest, her arm snaked around Enjolras's waist. Enjolras's arm was around Eponine's shoulders and his hand resting on her head. Enjolras's head was resting on Eponine's. They looked so peaceful in each other's arms. "I… I don't believe what I'm seeing." Marius said after taking in the scene before him.

"We didn't either but he jumped off the bridge today to save her and when she has a nightmare, he is the only one who can calm her down." Joly explained knowing that if they had a hard time digesting this then how would the rest of the revolutionaries feel about what's happened to their revolutionary leader.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Once awake Enjolras was hit by a sense of worry, for Eponine was no where to be found. "Eponine?" HE called out but no one responded. He got up out of bed and went out of the bedroom only to find asleep Joly, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Marius. Gavroche was up eating some bread. So not to disturb his friends he walked over to the young boy. "Gavroche have you seen you sister?"

"Yep she just left. Said she had an important errand in the market that she had to take care of and will be back soon." Seeing the worry on Enjolras's fac Gavroche knew that he was worried. "You ok Enjolras?"

"I don't know Gav; I mean what if your father and his gang weren't captured by Javert. Your sister could be in great danger with no protection or back up. She could get hurt and…"

"Eponine…" Now Gavroche was getting worried. "What are we going to do?"

"Gather all the revolutionaries up and send out a search party for her. You wake the others I'll go search for her. Tell them what has happened and to gather the men. Don't you worry young Gavroche we'll find her." And with that Enjolras left leaving Gavroche to his task.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been over 12 hours and the revolutionaries have been searching all day and into the night for Eponine but with no luck. They were all back at the café where both Enjolras and Marius, as well as Gaveroche were all going out of their minds with worry.

"We need to keep looking." Gavroche said with great concern for his sister.

"We've looked everywhere Gavroche with no luck. We need to refuel and recharge." Joly said from a doctor's point of view not a friends.

"But we have to find her." Gavroche said not taking no for an answer.

"Find who?" Eponine said from the door to the café.

"Eponine are you alright?" Marius asked for he was the first one to her.

"I'm fine. Sorry I'm late getting back. Madame Lamare had given birth to a baby girl and I was mostly with her for the entire day. That's where all the blood came from. But I did come with some news about the revolution."

"Really?" Enjolras asked, pleased that Eponine was safe and in one piece.

"Yes I talked to everyone on the street before the birth and all the men are with you."

"Yes." All the men said with joy.

"Um but there is a down side." Eponine said with uncertainty.

"What do you mean 'Ponine?" Marius asked.

"Yeah you just said that the men are with us. How can there be a down side?" Feuilly asked not sure how there could be a down side.

"Well yes the men are with you. But the women pretty much told the men that they can't fight."

"Why?" Combeferre asked trying to figure it out.

"Don't you guys get it? If you all go into battle, which you will. There will be a lot of you who will die. Maybe even all of you. The women and children will be even more worse off then they are now for there will be no men to bring home the money and food. Who will protect them? You all will most likely be dead and for what? No good will come of it. Your revolution will come and go and be only a memory. Nothing will be gain but there will be a lot lost." Eponine said with sadness. She then went over to Enjolras and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go get changed. Sorry to bring you all this bad news. I did try but the women won over the men and should you all fight… you will fight and die alone." And with that Eponine left leaving all the men to their own thoughts.

After she was changed she was greeted by Marius. "Marius are you ok?" She asked not sure why he was there.

"I'm fine. You know for the past 4 days you've have me worried and concerned for you."

"Concern for me? Why when you have your Cosette?" Eponine snapped covering her mouth once the words came out of her mouth. "I'm sorry Marius. I… I don't know what came over me."

"So it is true?"

"What?"

"That you were in love with me?"

"I thought I was but I miss took love for just liking you as a friend."

"Oh. But you love Enjolras?" Marius asked being blunt.

"I…I don't know. I know that I like being around him. And that he makes me feel safe and secure. And I know that no harm will come to me when I'm around him. And… and… that well with him I feel like I would just want to live to see him happy and smile. But I guess that doesn't matter now anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw his face. It was heartbroken and I was the cause. Why would he want anything to do with me now?" Eponine all but cried out.

"Eponine you were just confirming what we all were thinking. I don't think that Enjolras would hold that against you. He's not that type of person. And by the look that he had on his face last night, well I think that he's quite fond with you."

"Y…you saw us sleeping?" Eponine asked with horror in her eyes.

"I came by ready to ask Enjolras for his help to find you low and behold you were here safe and sound. You both looked so peaceful and content." Marius explained.

"Well I do have a plan about the so called revolution."

"You do? Will you tell me about it?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back down stairs all the men and Gavroche were drinking their wine and thinking about all that Eponine had said.

"I can't believe that we are on our own. That the people will not come to our aid." Enjolras said with defeat in his voice.

"Enjolras, Eponine made some valid points. And you heard her. The men were willing to fight with us. However, I agree with the women." Courfeyrac said with understanding in his voice.

"Y…you do?" Enjolras asked with confusion.

"Well think about it Enjolras. Lets say that you had a wife and she was with child. Would you leave her to fight a battle that will cause your death and her to live a life without you or would you stay and provide for her and your family." Courfeyrac asked knowing that Enjolras was now thinking over what he had just said.

"I see your point." Enjolras said in defeat.

"Listen up everyone." Marius said, Eponine by his side. "Eponine just told me a great idea about what we can do to help the people of the streets without fighting." He then turned to Eponine and said, "Tell them 'Ponine what you told me."

"Ok. Um Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Grantaire, and Joly. You remember yesterday when we were on the streets I said, 'you all talk the talk but when your on the streets you need to walk the walk.'"

"Yes." They all said in unison, thinking back as to what happened yesterday.

"Well my idea is the same thing as I did yesterday. For example, um… Jehan when you first met me what did you think?"

"That you needed food and something to drink." Jehan said honestly.

"Good, good. Now Jean Prouvaire when you first met my brother Gavroche, what did you think?"

"I thought the same as when Jehan first met you. That he needed food and something to drink."

"And that we were poor, right?"

"Y…yes." Jean Prouvaire said not knowing where Eponine was going with this.

"Well that's my point."

"What is?" Combeferre asked with confusion.

"Don't you get it? You all need to do what you all talk about in your meetings. If you all really want to help the poor then give them fresh food. Give them some money. Do something other than just talking about it." Eponine then turned to Enjolras. "Enjolras I know you had your heart set on fighting a revolution, but don't you see you can still fight the good fight with actions not bloody war. You saw how happy Madame Pruvier was when I gave her the money that you gave me yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yeah she looked relieved and happy."

"Yes because someone cared enough about her to do something to help. That is what you boys can do to fight the revolution. Show the people of the streets that you care enough about them, not by dying. But by your kindness." Eponine said with a smile on her face, for there on Enjolras's face was a look of proudness. No longer was there a look of heartbreak. "So what do you think Enjolras?" By now everyone knew that all that Eponine had said was true.

With a great smile on his face he pulled Eponine into his embrace and said out loud for all to hear, "I think that you are beautiful as you are wise. And I think that I have just fallin' in love with you my dear Eponine." After that was said he gave her a sweet tender kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5  
That night once everyone had left, including Gavroche who was staying with Courfeyrac that night. Alone in bed was Eponine and Enjolras in each other's arms.

"Do you really like my idea, Enjolras?" She asked not sure if he really did like her idea or if he just said that he did.

"I really like your idea. And the best part is that when I tell my father what my new plans are then he will be please with your idea as well."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Hey Enjolras did you mean it earlier when you said that you were falling in love with me?" Eponine asked her insecurities showing.

"Yes I did Eponine. Did you mean it a couple of days ago when you said it?"

"I know that after I talked to Marius today that… well that yes I really do mean it. I love you too Enjolras. And truth be told I'm glad you're not going to die in battle. Call me selfish but I… I want you here with me. I… I need you Enjolras. I… I can't lose you. Not now. I mean in my life there's been no one like you anywhere, and I mean anywhere. And I know this is blunt but should you ask Enjolras I'll be yours."

"Eponine you really mean that?" Enjolras asked with a hint of shock in his voice.

"I… I do." Eponine said with fear of rejection apparent in her voice and eyes.

"Eponine, without you I was lost."

"And with you, Enjolras I am found."

"I love you Eponine."

"And I you Enjolras. And I you."

And with all that said they fell asleep in each other's arms both wearing a smile on their faces.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later Enjolras had gone over to his parent's house. "Father, do you have great grandmother's ring that she left for me?" He asked his father knowing that he wanted that ring for Eponine.

"You have a lady in mind for this ring my boy?" his father asked.

"Yes I do. And if you would like to meet her, you can meet us on the streets. We'll be handing out money and food to the poor today." Enjolras then looked at his pocket watch and said, "Oh I have to go." Taking the box with the ring in it Enjolras said, "Wish me luck father." And with that he was gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day Enjolras knew he needed to ask Eponine a question but was unsure when to do it. It wasn't until she smiled at him that he knew that now was as good a time as any.

"Eponine, I have something I would like to say to you." Enjolras said hoping that all will go according to plan.

"Ok Enjolras. What is it?" She asked knowing that something was up.

"I know that we have been through a lot and by we I mean you." Eponine chuckled at this. "Anyway I want you to know that I love you and that I always have and that I always will." Enjolras looked around knew that everyone was now watching him and what he was about to do. He then knelt down on one knee and pulled out his great grandmother's ring, which was a ruby surrounded by diamonds, and asked, "Will you Eponine Thenardier marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

Everyone was silent awaiting Eponine to answer. Then she knelt down to where Enjolras was and said, "Yes. Enjolras of course its yes." They then both stood up and kissed one another passionately.

"I am agog! I am aghast! Is Enjolras engaged at last?" Grantaire laughed toasting the newly engaged couple before drinking his bottle of wine.

"Congratulations Eponine. You also Enjolras. I'm so happy for you." Marius said with joy but a hint of jealousy.

"Marius isn't that Cosette over there with her father?" Eponine asked as she looked across the streets.

"Y…yes it is." Marius said his cheeks now red.

"Well go say hi and introduce yourself to her father." Eponine encouraged. And with that Marius walked over to where Cosette and her father now were.

"I love you Eponine." Enjolras said with passion in his voice.

"And I you. But you do realize what this means don't you?"

"What's that?"

You'll need to take me and Gavroche shopping for clothes so that we will be able to fit in to your society. I mean when I meet your parents I would like to make a good first impression and…"

"Alright. Tomorrow we shall go shopping for you and Gavroche." Enjolras then paused and looked over to see his father looking over at them. "And speaking of my parents here is my father now. Come I would love to introduce you." And with that Enjolras escorted Eponine over to where his father was.

"Ah Enjolras so good to see you my boy. And this must be the lucky lady that my son just asked to marry." His father said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you M'sieur." Eponine said as she curtsied.

"The pleasure is all mine Mademoiselle. And you may call me Arthur, please. Only those who are not family call me M'sieur. And since I just saw say yes to my son's proposal that makes us family, right?"

"I guess you are right."

"Well how about you and your friends come over for dinner tomorrow. Let's say around six?"

"We'll be there father." And with a tip of his hat Arthur grabbed a carriage and left.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Eponine said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah out of both of my parents, my father is the one who likes people for who they are and not their rank in society. My mother on the other hand believes that image is everything. But don't you worry all of our friends will be there tomorrow night and we will all protect you from my mother."

"But Enjolras I don't know how to eat properly. I mean what if me and Gavroche make a fool of ourselves?"

"Don't worry Eponine we can teach you all that you need to know about dinning with my mother. And should you feel uncomfortable in your new clothes you can wear your green dress that your wearing right now underneath." Enjolras said in a comforting tone.

"What would I do without you?"

"I have no idea. But I know that without you I would be fighting a battle in which I would probably die." Enjolras said kissing her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6  
After shopping the next day Enjolras had bought Eponine 5 new dresses. Though Eponine had groaned all the while shopping she did fall in love with a red dress. That she is wearing right now.

"The carriages have arrived." Combeferre said as he came in the room.

"I want honest opinions." Eponine said as she entered the room wearing her new red dress. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Eponine with shock.

"Eponine?" Gavroche asked not sure if this was really his sister or not.

"Yes Gavroche it's me. Who did you think it was?"

"I have no idea. You look different."

"Well so do you." Eponine said with a smile taking what Gavroche said as a complement. She then turned to Enjolras whose mouth was opened with shock. "Enjolras?"

"You look… I mean the dress… I mean…"

"Speak to where I can understand."

"You look really, really nice Eponine." Enjolras finally got out.

"Thank you. Now let's go. I want to make a good first impression." Eponine said with a smile on her face.

Once they arrived both Eponine and Gavroche felt out of place and out of their comforts zones. "Enjolras I'm… nervous. What if your mother and father see right past me? What if I make a fool of myself?"

"Eponine you'll be fine. Just remember that no matter what my parents think, I love you and I will always be here for you." Enjolras said pulling Eponine into a warm embrace.

"Let's face the firing squad." Gavroche said making everyone laugh.

Courfeyrac lifted Gavroche so that he could ring the door bell and soon the butler answered the door.

"Welcome please follow me. Master Enjolras your father is in the sitting room and your mother should be down shortly." The butler said with much politeness.

As they entered Eponine couldn't help but think how big the house was. _'Did Enjolras really grow up here?'_ She thought to herself.

Once they entered the sitting room Eponine saw Enjolras's father m'sieur Arthur sitting and smoking a cigar. "Hello Arthur." Grantaire said.

"Hello Grantaire. Thank you, all of you for coming. Especially you Eponine. Let me be the first to welcome you to our happy home. And might I say that you look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you Arthur. And let me introduce my brother Gavroche."

"How do you do, young Gavroche."

"I do well Arthur right?" Gavroche said making everyone laugh.

"That is correct. Please all of you sit. My wife as you are aware is running a bit late but should be down shortly. We will be having duck for dinner. So I hope you all are hungry."

"I know I am." Gavroche blurted out. Again making everyone laugh.

Before everyone could sit Enjolras's mother came in. "Sorry I'm late. I hope you can forgive me. My name is Martha." Martha said introducing herself to Eponine and Gavroche. To say that Martha thought very little of Eponine would be an understatement. She thought that she was a gold digger trying to take her son for all that he had. But as she promised her husband she would try to be on her best behavior.

Just then a servant came out and said, "Madam, M'sieur and guests. Dinner is ready to be served."

"Wonderful." Arthur said knowing that his wife was up to something.

"Well lets not let the food get cold. Let us eat." Martha said as she took Arthur's arm and walked towards the dinning room.

Once the food was served Eponine really felt out of place. She unlike her brother had forgotten all that she was taught about which silver wear utensil was to be used when. "Is everything ok dear?" Martha asked with a hint of mockery in her tone. This did not go unnoticed by everyone in the room. Especially Enjolras and Eponine.

"I apologize madam. I… I…" at that moment Eponine knew that she was out of her league. She was trying to be something that she just wasn't and she had, had enough. "May I please be excused?" She asked gathering up all the dignity that she had left.

"Of course my dear." Arthur said with worry and concern in his voice.

"Thank you." Without another word Eponine left leaving everyone apart from one worried and concerned.

"May I be excused to comfort my sister?" Gavroche asked not wanting to be in the same room with Enjolras's mother.

"I'll come with you Gavroche." Enjolras said knowing that Eponine needed him right now.

"Enjolras you'll do no such thing. You have guests and…"

"Mother that is enough. Eponine, though you might not approve, is my fiancé and I love her. Just as she loves me. And I will marry her whether you like it or not." And with that Enjolras got up and followed Gavroche outside.

On the porch of the house Eponine had let her emotions give way.

"Eponine?" Gavroche asked knowing that Eponine was trying to be brave for everyone.

"Oh Gavroche I can't do this. And if I can't do this then maybe Enjolras and I…" Eponine cried out.

"That you and I what Eponine?" Enjolras asked knowing very well what Eponine was about to say.

"Enjolras I… I can't do this. I'm sorry. I do love you with all of my heart. But this," She motioned to her new dress. "This isn't me. I can't… no I won't be something or rather someone that I'm not. And I if I can't even have dinner with your parents then maybe you and I shouldn't be together."

"Eponine I love you and we are meant to be together. My mother is just set in her ways and she thinks that everyone who she believes is beneath her isn't worth her time and money. But that's her. That's not me or my father. Look why don't you change out of that dress and into your green one. I brought your old shoes with me. I unfortunately couldn't find your dress in our bed room…"

"That's because I'm wearing it." Eponine laughed out. As she lifted the skirt of her new red dress to reveal her old worn green on that Joly had gotten her from the streets.

"Well then lets take the red one off and from now on just be yourself." Enjolras said. "And you can use my old room to take the new dress off."

"Can you help me with the corset?" She asked not caring if it was appropriate of not.

"I am at your service my lady. Gavroche you go back to the table. Eat what you can. Should my mother's manners not improve we will leave and eat at the café." With that they all left the porch and went inside.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once she was out of that red dress Eponine felt more at ease and had more confidence and felt more empowered with just wearing her green dress. She felt that she was back to being herself and that was good enough for her.

When Enjolras and Eponine went back to the table everyone apart from Martha. "What is this? What happened to that lovely red dress? You look so… poor."

"Mother. Stop this at once." Enjolras said angry that his mother wasn't showing Eponine the courtesy that she deserves.

"Enjolras is right, Martha. This is the beautiful young lady that our son has chosen to ask to marry him. And as his parents we should be honored that he has found someone who loves him for who he is and not for his money." Arthur said, making Eponine smile.

"Thank you Arthur." Eponine said smiling a genuine smile.

"I will not be honored that my son has chosen a gold digging hussy to be his wife."

Everyone was stunned at Martha's words to the point that no one said a word. "You are wrong about Eponine." Marius said breaking the silence. "Eponine is a really good friend and is like a sister to us all. She has done so much to help us with our revolution to the point where we will not be fighting but instead…"

"You won't be fighting?" Arthur asked with shock and amazement.

"No father and it is all thanks to Eponine." Enjolras said with pride as he placed his arm around Eponine's shoulders.

"Really how did you come up with that?"

"Well it was after I talked to the people on the streets. When I found out that they would not fight I thought that there is another way to help the people of the streets instead of fighting for them."

"You mean by giving them money." Martha said with disgust.

"You know what Madam I have had enough with your unmannerly conduct this evening. I have been polite and have showed that I have more manners than you. You might think that I am a gold digging hussy but that is your first mistake. I would have fallin' in love with your son if he was dirt poor. It is the fact that he treats me like I am a human being and that I matter that I fell in love with him. And the fact that he save my life is only a factor of the reasons that I love your son. And if you can't acknowledge that then I feel sorry for you." Eponine said in a calm collective voice.

"Come on guys lets go. We'll eat at the café." Enjolras said knowing that it was time to go.


End file.
